


Butcher

by merryghoul



Category: Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: angst_bingo, Community: au_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Riding Hood as a killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butcher

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from corleones' Bastardized Fairy Tales Fest:: streussal: [learn to bend learn to swerve // learn to bend learn to butcher](http://corleones.livejournal.com/102182.html?thread=2033446#t2033446) (lyric: Metric, "Butcher"). 
> 
> Squares: au_bingo: combat; angst_bingo: physical violence (wildcard).
> 
> Based on Grimm Brothers version of the tale.

The first thing the Wolf did was eat the Huntsman.

The Huntsman was splitting logs not far from the cottage, placing them on a wagon. The Wolf hid in bushes near where the Huntsman was splitting logs. The Huntsman lodged his axe in the log he was about to split next. In a matter of moments, the Wolf had leaped from the bushes and ate the Huntsman whole. The Wolf quickly ran to Red Riding Hood’s Grandmother’s house, knowing Red Riding Hood would get to the house soon.

The Grandmother was next. The wolf disguised his voice; the Grandmother, who was hard of hearing, let the Wolf in. The Wolf stripped the Grandmother naked and swallowed her whole as well. He put on Grandmother’s bonnet and nightgown and slid in bed, letting the Woodsman and Grandmother digest in his body.

Unbeknownst to the Wolf, Red Riding Hood was walking very close to where the Huntsman was eaten. She saw the logs that were not split, the log that was about to be split and the horseless wagon nearby. Red Riding Hood pulled the axe out of the log—it took her a few minutes, since she was not as strong as the Huntsman—and slung the axe over her shoulder while carrying her basket in the opposite hand. She looked around the path for any sign of the Huntsman. There was none. Red Riding Hood continued to her grandmother’s.

Red Riding Hood knocked on Grandmother’s door. When Grandmother initially had an extremely gruff and masculine voice she knew something was wrong. Grandmother let Red Riding Hood in. Red Riding Hood dropped her picnic basket by the side of the door and walked slowly inside. She hid the axe behind her back.

Red Riding Hood knew her Grandmother wasn’t in bed. There was a snout poking out of Grandmother’s cap. Paws were gripping Grandmother’s bed sheets. And Grandmother had a large stomach under the sheets. She teased the stranger in the bed until the stranger declared he wanted to eat her. The Wolf sprung from Grandmother’s bed. Red Riding Hood pulled out the axe. The Wolf stopped where he was.

The two of them walked in a circle around Grandmother’s cottage. Red Riding Hood would swing the Huntsman’s axe. The Wolf would retaliate by attempting to swing at the girl with his paws and snap at her with his snout. Despite eating two adult humans, the Wolf was still nimble and swift. Red Riding Hood was able to duck under the wolf’s claws and dodge his snout. When the Wolf arched his chest far enough for Red Riding Hood to reach it, she landed the fatal blow, slicing the Wolf’s heart in half.

Red Riding Hood cut the Wolf open. Inside him were the partially digested bodies of the Huntsman and the Grandmother. Their faces, disfigured greatly from the gastric acid inside the wolf, indicated they both suffocated inside his monstrous stomach. Red Riding Hood dragged their bodies outside the Wolf’s body and placed them in the middle of the cabin.

With the Wolf dead, Red Riding Hood drew the skin off his body, tied it over her hood, and left the site of the cabin, with a single thought in her head: _As long as I live, I will never by myself leave the path, to run into the wood, when my mother has forbidden me to do so._


End file.
